


絆

by clairdefleur



Category: AMEZARI, EBiDAN
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, apa ini aku maboq, lowercases, tbh aq iseng karena males bikin ff panjang ok ampuni aku, triangle love - Freeform, very short drabbles
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairdefleur/pseuds/clairdefleur
Summary: shion hanya ingin seperti ini selamanya. tidak ada cinta, tidak ada romansa. agar semuanya baik-baik saja.





	1. echo

**Author's Note:**

> hehe  
> sebenernya udah dari dulu pengen nulis hibishionandy, tapi akhirnya cuma numpuk draf karena keahlian (kalau pernah punya) nulis panjang milikku udah entah ke mana. hehe  
> akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bikin kumpulan drabble yang sangat pendek. dan kenapa aku ngumpet di ao3 ya. entah. padahal kalau di sini mah ngga bakal ada yang baca. krik.  
> yauda mending q gausa cerewet ;;

hibiki tidak ingat sejak kapan ia memandang shion lebih dari seharusnya.  


mungkin sejak teman seperjuangannya itu bersinar lebih dari seharusnya pula. ah, lalu itu sejak kapan? hibiki bahkan tidak ingat shion pernah tidak bersinar. sejak awal, ia menyaksikan shion tertawa, seolah ada kirana imajiner yang merengkuhnya, melindunginya dari berbagai hal durja di dunia.  


lalu ada dorongan kuat berdentum di dada hibiki. memaksa lengan kokohnya menarik shion ke dalam pelukan. menggantikan cahaya entah apa itu untuk melindungi shion. apa pun, asal shion dan senyum yang terpatri itu tak pernah terpisah.  


meski nyatanya, hibiki hanya diam memandang. tak ada pelukan, tak ada apa-apa untuk mengisyaratkan afeksi.  


karena dibanding perasaan egoisnya, ia tahu ada hal lain yang ingin shion lindungi.  


 

(tapi nama shion terlanjur menjadi gema di hatinya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'hibiki' means echo ww


	2. dream

andy membawa mimpinya memasuki dunia ini.

ia hanya membawa mimpi, bukan apa-apa lagi. tidak ada dalam imajinya semasa kecil ia akan memetik afeksi. tidak ada dalam fantasinya ia akan merasakan debar yang lain, selain debar euforia berada di atas panggung. ia dan tiket masuk agensi yang ia dapatkan tanpa gerbang audisi itu hanya punya mimpi.

lalu presensi shion mengajarkannya hal yang lain.

andy mengenalnya lebih dulu dari siapa pun dalam agensi. atau setidaknya ia mengasumsikan demikian. matsui-san mungkin mencatat namanya lebih dulu, mengetahui oh-anak-polos-ini-bernama-shion lebih dulu. tapi andy yakin tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahui personaliti shion sedalam dirinya.

ada masa-masa di mana dua selalu menjadi jumlah mereka. andy menghafal berbagai persamaan di luar kepala; mulai dari tahun lahir yang sama dan hanya selisih kurang dari sepekan. smaa-sama lahir di osaka. sama-sama masih menetap di kota itu sekarang. memiliki impian yang sama, untuk berdiri di panggung megah, melihat ribuan cahaya _lightstick_ di sela senandung dan tari.

yang andy yakini, mereka berdua telah bersama lebih dari siapa pun. dan satu harap di hatinya menyuarakan; _tetaplah begini selamanya._

lalu andy bungkam setelah ia tahu dunia bukan hanya milik mereka berdua.

 

(tapi andy terlanjur berpikir, mimpinya tidak akan pernah terwujud tanpa shion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ando yuto's 'yu' means dream :)


	3. happiness

bagi shion, musik adalah kebahagiaan. 

sama seperti andy, shion melangkah memasuki gerbang dunia hiburan hanya membawa mimpi. tanpa membayangkan apa-apa yang tak relevan. sekaligus sebuah keyakinan; musik adalah suatu hal yang membawa kebahagiaan, yang akan mengirimkan senyuman untuk jagad raya. ballad yang melankolis bukan seleranya. ia persisten bahwa musik diciptakan untuk ria. 

shion juga percaya, terkadang musik menjadi kurir pengirim takdir dari langit. ada pasangan-pasangan yang disatukan karena musik. ada sekelompok orang yang semula tak mengenal, menjadi bagaikan lirik dan irama karena musik. sekali lagi, shion membuat ideologi bahwa hanya takdir bahagia yang tersemat di sana. 

maka, persahabatan yang terjalin oleh tangkai-tangkai nada seharusnya hanya membawa kebahagiaan pula. 

ikatan shion bersama hibiki dan andy contohnya. jika mereka tidak sama-sama mencintai dunia berirama, tentu mereka tidak akan pernah berdiri di panggung yang sama. shion menyukai tiap-tiap momen kecil bertiga. bahkan meski shion mengenal andy terlebih dahulu, kehadiran hibiki tak menjadi entitas janggal dalam akumulasi kegiatan. semua terasa natural, menyenangkan, dan shion ingin selamanya merasakan ini. 

tapi shion tidak se-tidak peka itu. shion tak sebuta itu dalam menganalisa mereka berdua. 

(sepertinya, musik membawa hal lain juga selain kebahagiaan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shion's self introduction said that 'shion' consists of 'shi'awase na 'on'gaku (music of happiness)


End file.
